


Help the team

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After the defeat against Madrid all the team was feelings bad and sad the most was Julian, Presnel tries to comfort him.





	Help the team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> After have read this fantastic fic by bananasplit86 https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215789/chapters/30230373 i really wanted to do one fic about them, since i begun to ship them :)
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Everyone has taken bad the fact that they lost against Madrid, they could have done if they have all played better, show that they are good to be at the next round.  
  
What was harder for Julian because he knows he can do better, but the coach doesn't really believe it and he hates this.  
Presnel know how is Julian, it's hurt him to see him so sad.  
  
He tries to cheer him up lots of times, even if for him the loss was still bad.  
They are one team together, they can arrive to do stuff together.  
They know they will have other opportunities he really believes it...  
  
"I want to show that we are good for the team and that we will arrive to be better in Champion's League," say Julian one night after making love   
  
"We will have many opportunities I believe in it," say Presnel  
  
"I know, but what if it's Coach who will train Paris next year, will I still be here next year..."  
  
"Julian..." he kisses him  
  
"I believe in you, we will arrive to do many things with the team, we had bad luck, we will be strong next year with maybe one new coach you will understand how to make you play, I believe in you that you will not leave, we have many things to do together"  
  
Presnel was confident and believe in the team and his lover.  
He is young and he tries to be cheerful and help his lover when he doesn't feel good.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome, you know that no matter what happens I believe in you and will support you and help you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"


End file.
